My Little Flower
by JO MASON POWER
Summary: A drabble about Rory Hawthorne and Primrose Everdeen
1. Oh Prim Did you know I love you

**Rory Hawthorne**

_Ahh, Primrose Everdeen. The Girl I've liked since Kindergarten. It's weird because I feel like I'm copying Gale, I wonder If he told Katniss yet? _I Think As I walk to school. It the 1st day of 7th grade which is also two weeks before my first reaping I'm scared to death. Me and Prim Are going to the bakery after school we have some extra change which will get us what? A crumb. Yeah You Probably already know im only going because she is.

"Rory Why are you so quite today"Prim asks. It takes a while before I reply because im deep in my own world."what?... Oh sorry I was in my own world for a second. Ha."I said nervously "Prim you excited for 7th grade?"I ask"No not really I'm scared because this year we enter the reaping"she says. Me too. I don't reply to forget the fact that it's in two freaking weeks. Why,just Why. I FREAKING HATE YOU PRESIDENT SNOW!.

**Gale Hawthorne**

"Hey! Catnip, You know something; I think little Rory has a crush on prim. Is hilarious. He's says Her name when he sleeping." I tell katniss "Oh really, bucket head Hawthorne. Your not _Lying_ By any chance? I Think this little flower might like Rory too."Katniss teases."Well anyways.I traded some game with Darius." I say patting my own back._ She smirks. _"You mean you got a peacekeeper to buy game." Katniss says smiling "Very well then lets seen the money. Where is it?" "I already gave it to prim and Rory; there going to the bakery after school"I replied

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

**PrimRose Everdeen**

"Rory Lets go to the Melark's Bakery; I'm great friends with Peeta their son." I said to Rory. He replied with an upset look"Okay; who's This Peeta?" "Just some kid who works at the bakery"I say smiling. As we walk to the bakery I smell the aroma of fresh bread and flour." Hey Prim How's the first day of school?" Peeta asks as we come in."Who that Your Boyfriend"He jokes around smiling at Rory "As a matter of fact yes He is a Boy and He is my Friend" I kid around " School was great, and his name is Rory" I say giving him a friendly hug. Rory Reddens and starts laughing. "Sorry That was a bit of a funny moment." he replies. "Hi I'm Peeta, Nice to Meet ya Rory, Now what do you guys want?"Peeta asks.  
"Gale sent us to buy 4 loafs of bread, How much will that be?" I ask. Peeta's expression changes from happy to blank, "5 gold coins plz"blankly replies."Bye!" me and Rory say after we leave; and To my surprise Peeta doesn't respond? Maybe he Doesn't like gale?

**Rory Hawthorne**

"Prim I need to tell you something... follow me" I ask with a serious face."Okay, what is it?"Prim asks. I take her took the Victors Village we have only one living Victor ; Haymitch Abernathy, a drunk, some crazy guy who actually brought pride to our district. Nobody was around."Primrose Everdeen,... I love you. Do you love me Back?"I says almost tearing up... the silence makes everything awkward but finally she replies..."uhhh.. yes."she say so quite I can't hear her, Then she start smiling" Yes Rory I do, I have For A Long time."Prim says.I smile and Hug right there in front of Haymitch Abernathy's House... And then He walks Out side as I was about to kiss her... Oh no " HEY YOU KIDS WHAT ARE DOING ...dhshget jkldout! " he seems as if he about to fall a sleep ;he can barelly speak. "Prim Run!" Me and Her run as fast as our legs can take us.. we both run home."Hey Rory, how was the bakery?" Gale asks " Was Really great ; How 'bout' Hunting with katniss?" I ask smiling. "It was fine; We'll be having dinner with the Everdeen's tonight." _Yes! I know I'll be sleeping well tonight._


	2. Dinner with the Everdeen's

**Katniss Everdeen**

"Gale I think You were right!" I say smile. "About what? Anyways why does it matter I always am." He says jokingly "You know what I mean Rory And Prim; _liking_ each other, DOES ANY OF THIS RING A BELL"I say to him,Gale can get on my nerves sometimes; But after all he's always there for me, and we save each other sunday so we can spend it together."Oh yeah;See I told you...hahahaha!"He was laughing "But honestly Gale Look at Rory He looks lovestruck,And Look at prim too, I mean really Gale You can Freaking see in their eyes" I whisper back to him. Gale sits straight and stops laughing and pretends to look a vase but actually looks at Rory."Don't you see it?"I ask " ,he _IS _in love"Gale says Amazed. Gales smile widens as My Mom Comes to the table with food "Prim Honey,Bring In The Milk and butter,Where's lady" asks. I got prim a Goat over the summer and she named it lady. Prim comes in and sets down a plate of butter and hands me, Gale, Rory, Mom, and a glass of milk then goes back in the kitchen to get one her self. When Prim came back she sat herself right next to Rory. "Well I made Squirrel stew,and We have bread and butter and you can all wash it down with milk...so DIG IN!" she said with a smile on her face.

**Gale Hawthorne**

"Opps, I dropped my spoon." Katniss reaches under the table to get it. "Gale!"she whispers"Gale!Look under the table...Rory ,Prim their hands..."_ Okay?. _I purposely drop my spoon, "opps i dropped my spoon too, I'll get it,it's just under the table." There they were holding hands!OMFG Katniss was right!KATNISS WAS RIGHT! Our little sibling like each other!."Katniss May I speak to you Outside Not to be the party pooper." I ask.

"They like each other Catnip! They really do this time." " You're Surprised Gale You said it in the first place, You Did, Not me!" she replies. "You took that serious I was kidding around." "Well why are you mad it's Cute? well at least i think it is! Anyways there in 7th grade, both their fathers died and they have one week and 3 days un till their first freaking reaping, don't you think they need a little happiness in their life! Gale rethink this. You shouldn't be mad about this. I'm Going back inside."she yells a me and storms off. "Rory,Get Gale I think it's Time we leave, You have school tomorrow."Said My Mom. "Fine" Rory answers in atitude"Gale We're leaving say bye to the Everdeen's." "Bye Catnip,Bye Prim, Bye ." I say waving, Then prim runs up to me and hug me "Bye Gale" and waves at Rory "BYE!"


	3. The Kiss

**Rory Hawthorne**

I _almost_ Kissed her, Yep Almost. _DAMN YOU HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! You drunken Ass Hole! _I stand out side her house with Gale waiting for Her and Katniss. Prim steps out with her hair out and I stare at Her for what seems like an hour, She Looks like a Capitolite But Not over dressed. "PRIM! come on! lets go to school!" I shout " Don't want me to beat you there!" Gale Smirks. "Catnip Got Game?" He asks as Katniss walks out the door." Yeah Catnip Got Game!" She replies. "HA!Yeah Right even in a skirt and heals I'm Faster than you!" Prim says. I keep running untill im sure me and prim are out of sight. I slow my pace until im at a walking speed, Prim Keeps Running."Prim STOP!" I yell and she slows down. When I catch up I grab Her, hold her close and I Kissed. Her Grip around me tightens as I stroke her soft hair. I feel her warm lips pressed against mine and the feeling of happiness flows though me. It seems as if sparks are emerging our hearts. A minute passes before I come up for air. " What did I say Prim... I Love You!"

**Primrose Everdeen**

"I Love You Rory!" I hug him tighter. " I always will. Your mine Forever. " As I say it out loud my words echo in my head.._ I Love You Rory._ "lean i need to tell you something Important" "What?" He says leaning closer."I'm going to kiss you!" I hold on too him tight and Kiss him again, Longer this time and more prepared. Again he strokes my hair and after a while his hands drop to my waist. My hands hug him and soon grasp his face. Then I remember We have school."wait stop,stop!" Rory steps back and says "Why something wrong." with a worried look on his face. "No we have school!" I Kiss him on the cheek and run. " BEAT YOU THERE HONEY!" I taunt him, But I probably will any ways.

**Rory Hawthorne **

_Yes!I Got My Christmas gift early this year! _"Prim, After lunch meet me at my locker! Please." I whisper the second we enter the school. _This was a dream Right? someone pinch me! I Kissed Prim. TWICE. Best day ever. _"I Have to go To Homeroom before the bell."I says " same" prims says smiling. I wave at her at as we part just aching for lunch to come...


	4. Meet my Locker Locker Meet Prim

**HI peeps this might be short. Don't you agree Rory is the cutest little guy... so sweet.**

**Rory Hawthorne**

It was almost lunch time and I could finally see Prim. It's only been two hours and I already miss her... Plus I had a surprise for her...It was a bracelet I made it myself. I was in math class and our teacher was talking "Okay students class is over, you pack up but stay in you seats. You can get up once the bell ..." The bell rang. I ran To the lunch room and to my surprise it was half full. I throw my stuff at a table of boys and get my lunch. I got mashed potatoes and green beans. I ate up quick, then when I got up I saw Prim. _Ahhhh Prim. _"Meet me at my locker" I whisper in her ear. I hear the girls giggle at the table she sat at. _Great! Some gossip. _

I was at my locker waiting for Prim."Rory?" I hear Prim's voice. "Yep!I'm Right here?"I say smile at her as she walks down the hallway."What did you want to show me?" she ask._ A bracelet that seems cheesy._" I made you something I've been making this for a month 's a bracelet, Do you like it?" I ask with a smirk. "No..."prim says, "I love it! you've been making this for me before you even told me that you liked me... awww... thanks Rory." "Now I didn't give you this for free after I'm a Hawthorne.. so let's make a trade those Everdeen lips of you're looking quite fine today." I joke, Well they were.

**Primrose Everdeen**

"I bet they are... well lean, you wanted them." I kid. His warm lips brush mine as we hug tightly. Leaning against his locker we kiss on and on, him stroking my hair smoothly and me hugging him as if he's my baby blanket... until we hear the bell ring..

He lets go and run dropping the bracelet. I pick it up and run to get my stuff for my next class...

Gym. with Rory

* * *

The girls in the locker room giggle as I walked by. "Prim!" Char called me, " Over here! Me and the other girls wanted to know something." She waits a while before asking... then she says it..."Do you like Rory?" The other girls giggle and wait for my response. "As a friend, yeah , but not like that our older sibling are close though. Why?" I ask with atitude. _I lied anyways, I had to._ "Yes You do, Dont Lie!" Stormy, one of the other girls, buts in.. "umm NO! Do you stalk me Turd?"I ask loudly. Everyone heard...


	5. Our 'Little' Fight

**Primrose Everdeen**

Prim: Well? Answer Turd? DO YA

Stormy: NO! I HAVE A LIFE UNLIKE YOU!

_You can hear the girls laughing._

Prim: Well how would you know! Let me ask again turd Do You stalk me? Now answer fat ass before it get's ugly because my family can hunt you down like GAME GOT IT

Stormy: okay chill.._ Bitch_

Prim:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE TURD! I CANT HEAR YOU?

Stormy: _Bitch.. _Yes I called you one. YOU ARE AND YOUR A STUCK UP TURD TOO

Prim:... Right back at you and may the odds be never in your favor

Stormy: I WAS GOING TO DAMN VOLUNTEER

Prim:_ Sure. _Who honestly believes this chick.

Stormy:...

Prim: Exactly I'm Leaving now

* * *

At gym Rory waves and I ignore him Because of what happened earlier

**Rory Hawthorne**

_Okay? She probably didn't see me... who am I kidding prim glared at me, she's just ignoring me. She must be mad at me I think? I'll ask after school. _Durring gym we had fitness training and ran around the gym, did chin ups, push ups, sit up, crunches, and toe touches. Fun! :(


	6. Be Prepared

**_Sorry i havent updated _LATELY_ i'll try to get less tired and finish homework faster._**

A day before the reaping... Rory and Prim are at dinner with the Everdeen's

_**Rory Hawthorne**_

_Prim and I sit closely at the dinner. I can tell she's thinking hard but i cant talk to her at the table in front of everyone while it's so quiet..._"Well How's Dinner?!" Gale Barges In Breaking the silence._ Ugh My older bother came late._ "hey gale." We say carelessly and blank minded not able to stop thinking of the event tomorrow... _THE REAPING SUCKS. I hate it, if only the rebels won . Then I wouldn't have to even think prim, leaving me..._ "May we be excused." prim says taking my hand and leading us outside.

Primrose Everdeen. I just stare in to her eyes as we sit down on the stairs."Well.?" I ask. _She did bring me out side right?. _"The Reapings tomorrow... I'm so freaking scared!" She totally breaks down..._ Great! I Have a worried/ spazzed girlfriend (I Think because it's not official yet, but I doesn't matter like who knows.) and gale wont be here for me in the morning plus posy needs to get dressed too. Gale thinks katniss is beautiful and he likes her a-lot and I mean a lot, so that's his excuse for the not being able to help out gale gotta get 'game'. _

**_Primrose Everdeen_**

... The weird thing is i'm crying all over him as he's just holding me tightly like it's the last time we're going to see each other. For about five minutes I lay in his lap... Until Katniss comes."Prim its time you...Ooooooh What going on here. hmmmm?"she ask with a small smirk on her face probably forgetting what she was going to say. All we say is "Uhhhh... Ummm" trying to think of a excuses. She sits down and says still smiling "Dont worry who am I to tell gale... That he was right." I noticed Rory's expression change from a worried/scared to a Blank/empty minded (What my mom looks like when she sits in the wooden rocking chair.)

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_I probably shouldn't have brought that up... Gales going to be pissed. But I dont care, he knows I wouldn't do anything. _"wait..."prim perks up a bit with a sly look on her face."Did you say gale.. wanna tell me why he's right?..." I just stand there looking the flower pot right next to the blank minded Rory...


End file.
